Rival Love
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: ok you know what screw it, I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.  special thanks to my friend kayladw7
1. Chapter 1

As a battle rages in front of me I sneak up behind an enemy guard and snap his neck after killing him I reach for his spear and continue onwards running into the fray when I notice a young woman fighting a Wu officer not paying attention to the archers behind her about to fire but just as they are about to I get in front of them stabbing each of them and charging the officer who saw me just in time and swung his blade at me breaking my spear at the tip so I grip the blunt end and swipe at his legs knocking him over I repeatedly beat him with the shaft of the spear until he blocks my attack and runs off, the now bruised woman looks at me and nods heads back towards our camp.

I arrive back at the camp greeted by the woman I rescued earlier "thank you, I am Sima Xian" she says "my lady you are a princess of Jin shouldn't you be practicing politics not war" I reply "So you assume that I cannot fight because of my status, barn boy?"  
>People began to gather around them. Sima Xian's piercing blue eyes showed no emotion. Feng Yu only stared back at her. Jia Kang then walked up to the surprised man.<br>"The situation has turned deadly, man. Just apologize so it can be over with." He whispered. However, Xian had other plans.  
>"Toss me the staffs," she said to Sima Ren, motioning towards a two staffs leaning on a wall. The boy reluctantly jogged over to the staffs and tossed them to her. Catching them, she tossed one to Feng Yu. She then took position in front of him.<br>"Scared you'll lose?" she taunted.  
>Feng blinked. He then bowed and took up position in front of Xian. "Not a chance."<p>

She watched the boy, studying his form. With a plan of action in mind, she charged forward.  
>Xian forced her staff down hard on Feng Yu's, but he maintained a firm grip. With a shout, he hauled his own weapon into the air, breaking her hold. He charged with an attack of his own. He swung the staff around with accuracy, and she was forced to take up a defensive position to protect herself.<br>As they neared the edge of the crowd, Xian found a hole in his attack and rolled to safety. She swung her weapon to catch him on the left side, but he surprised her by blocking it with his arm and swinging with his right hand. Xian ducked out of the way and successfully landed a blow to his shin. Yu winced but maintained his footing.  
>"Impressive," he shouted. "You don't focus all of your energy on one weak point."<br>Xian smirked. "You shall dance to my tune."  
>"But do you like to dance as well, Lady Sima?" He charged again, this time bring his staff around to cut off her balance. She jumped out of the way but was forced back on the defensive. She managed to break away, and the bouts continued. After some time, she brought her staff around to catch his left side again. He blocked it but left his right side vulnerable. Xian grabbed his arm and yanked it behind his back. "I win," she whispered in his ear.<br>"Says who?" Yu kicked his staff into his left hand and brought it behind her, catching Xian in the cheek. Blood trickled down her face to a chorus of shouting. He now held his weapon in his left hand. It looked as comfortable there as it had in his right "I...I thought I was the only one who could switch hands."  
>"Think again, my lady. Now what "weakness" will you attack now?"<br>Xian laughed alluringly. "Your ego."  
>She cried out and charged, forcing Feng Yu to whirl around in circles to avoid her. He tried to catch her feet as she moved to his backside, but she stepped lightly on his arm and vaulted herself over him. Sima Xian landed gracefully on the other side of the circle and prepared to charge again but just then our commander Sima Yi walks out of his tent "enough" he cries out.<p>

This story is a request from my friend kayladw7 she helped with a lot of the scenes as well. Thanks for reading

-DCE


	2. I Win

_4 months later_

He thrust his spear at her, only to have her flip backwards. Placing her flute to her lips, she played him a melody. Losing all feeling of his body, Feng dropped his spear and fell to the ground. Placing the flute to her side, she knelt down next to Feng Yu. She slowly placed her hand next to his neck but then Feng grabbed her arm pulling her next to him, getting up, and placing his spear at her face "I've dueled you enough not to fall-"Feng is cut off by Xian's foot in his leg who using this time to jump back and pull out her rapier readying herself for an attack when a voice behind her says "now for my new trick" Feng says as he grabs at her arm pulling her into him and tossing her away, Feng then charges at her but she trips him and walks over to her friend "Damn I was on-" Feng is again cu off but by Xian's lips this time on his lips as she pulls him into a kiss, afterwards she breaks away for air and removes her dress letting it fall to the ground and she gets on top of Feng "I want you" Xian says seductively as she straddles her lover only for him to pull his pants down exposing his shaft to her "here ?" Feng asks "these are my private dueling grounds no one will interrupt us" Xian replies as she lowers herself on to his shaft, as the pleasure kicks in Feng starts meeting Xian thrust for thrust until Xian throws her head back and cries out her lovers name as they both climax together as she falls into him letting sleep take her.

When Feng awakens Xian is still asleep in his arms but awakens moments later and looking to him she says "my lord I-" her sentence cut off by Feng's lips on hers "I think I win this duel my lady" Feng says as he pulls away smiling.

Well what do you think of my new chapter. Again with help from kayladw7.

Thnx for reading.

-DCE


	3. A talented child

Xian runs into Feng's room in tears, running into his arms she says "I'm pregnant" "isn't that a good thing" Feng asks "no my whole family disapproves…and I'm scared to have children" Xian says now crying harder, Feng holds Xian close and strokes her hair "I have to marry you Xian you know that" Feng says "my father is going to force us" Xian replies now calmed by her lovers embrace as sleep moves in on them both she falls asleep in his arms.

A week later Feng is walking through the castle with Xian when they pass a room and Feng stops to watch a boy inside in a meditative stance while a blade dances around him with great speed and precision that if one thing went wrong it would kill him "who is that" Feng says turning to Xian "that is my cousin Sima Fu he's practicing his psychic abilities now…he's talented for an eleven year old" Xian replies as Feng watches in amazement at the boy's skill.

A month later Feng is walking down a corridor when he sees Sima Fu walking calmly past him but Fu apparently saw him for he says "ah so you are Feng Yu, I've heard a lot about you…would you care to play a game of Go with me" Feng agrees and follows Fu to his room where a table and game board are already set up and the boy sits Feng sits opposite him and they commence the game but as time goes by Feng realizes he can't win the boy matches his every move with his eyes closed until Feng finally admits defeat, he then thanks Fu for the game and takes his leave.

As Feng sits in his room with Xian asleep beside him his mind is plagued by the thought of his status, a Sima marrying a lowly soldier how can that be he thinks as he drifts off to a troubled sleep.

I know it's a short chapter but I'm low on ideas, as always with help from my friend kayladw7.

-DCE


	4. I Loved You!

Yu and Xian sit together on their bed with their children Sima Feng Yu, Sima Ning, and Sima Jing when a tear runs down Xian's face "what's wrong" Yu asks"…all our children are bastards" she says now crying Yu takes her in his arms "this is my fault …I'm sorry" Yu says as he starts to cry with her as she buries her face in his chest "it's not your fault" she says as the children watch Yu smiles and takes Ning in his arms and cradles her "I love you Xian" Yu says smiling at her

Yu is sitting on his bed finally making his decision as Xian sleeps next to him, Yu writes a note and places it on his pillow carefully and walks out the door leaving for his home.

_5 hours later_

Xian awakens and feels for her lover's pillow but only finds a piece of paper so she opens it and reads it…

Zhaosho,

By time you wake up and get this, I will have already started to Nanyang in Jing Province…back home. I will not be marrying you because it just doesn't seem right for me a lowly soldier to marry you a princess. I hope your life will be better without me to be a burden in it.

Feng Yu. Xian gets out of bed slowly unable to believe what she is reading "what you felt was right was more important than the woman you loved" Xian says to herself as she falls to her knees crying "I loved you"

Feng is sitting at the front gates of his home a tear running down his face "…I'm so sorry my love" he says to himself as he dismounts his horse slowly walking into his house "this was my only choice."

I know it was a bad chapter but im not really focused on this fic so I apologize for that but thanks for reading anyway.

-DCE


End file.
